


Cas Has Class

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't resist a well-dressed former angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Has Class

“Dean, this is going to be a _really_ classy party. Are you sure we can fake our way through this?” Sam wasn’t feeling very confident about their chances of success here.

“Look, man, the museum is guarded like Fort Knox the rest of the time. The only chance we have at getting a hold of that sea captain’s pipe is during the fundraiser.”

They were working on a case dealing with a particularly murderous ghost, so they were desperate to take care of it as soon as possible. After they’d taken care of the body in the usual manner there was another murder and they realized they needed to dig deeper, which had led them to the pipe housed at the Cotesworth Maritime Museum on the outskirts of Savannah, GA.

“You can definitely pass for elite and as long as you keep half an eye on him Cas will be fine.” Dean continued. “I’ll do the dirty work and you two can make sure the target stays safe. We don’t really have time to rehash this.” 

“Alright, you’ve got a point.” Sam relented. “What’s the first step?”

“Well, none of us really has anything fancy enough for the party, so you and Cas go to that consignment place we saw and get the classiest thing you can find. I’ll go to the museum and find out what kind of alarm systems we’re dealing with.”

“Okay. C’mon, Cas, let’s go!” Sam called to the former angel.

Cas had nodded off on one of the beds and he startled awake.

“What are we doing?” he asked groggily as he rubbed a hand across his face. 

“You and I are going shopping, we’ll meet Dean later.” Sam explained. 

“Sure.” Cas replied and stood to look for his shoes.

Now that he was human Cas didn’t question most things, he was just happy to help in any way he could, but sometimes it worried Dean. It reminded him of the days when Cas was under the thrall of Heaven, acting blindly on their orders. 

Dean stepped closer and laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder; Cas turned to face him.

“Sam will explain everything on the way, okay? I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, Dean.” Cas smiled. He loved it when Dean made sure he understood everything and that he was okay. It’s what made an angel fall in love with a human in the first place. He gave Dean a peck on the cheek and they headed out the door.

 

After Sam and Cas left Dean decided to take a nap, which turned out to be a bit of a mistake as he ended up sleeping for two hours.

“Dammit!” he yelled when he looked at his watch. He bolted out of bed, threw his shoes on, and ran out the door.

The other two had taken Cas’s car, so he jumped into the Impala, the engine roaring to life almost immediately. The museum wasn’t very far, but they were closing early to get ready for the gala fundraiser being put on that evening.

Dean really had no idea what they were fundraising for, nor did he care. All he knew was that they were nearly certain the ghost’s next target would be the museum’s director and according to the ghost’s M.O. the most likely time he would strike was tonight. Dean mused on the fact that they’d never seen a ghost quite as showy as this one - always choosing high-profile victims and attacking when there were sure to be witnesses. 

A block away from the museum Dean pulled the Impala into a narrow alley. He had staked it out earlier and he knew there were no dumpsters and he could get out of either end easily. 

The front of the museum was hung with red, white, and blue bunting and banners with a large canvas sign announcing the evening’s festivities. Dean blended into the large crowd of visitors and slipped inside, avoiding the notice of any guards.

Dean was surprised it was so busy considering the facility was closing in 45 minutes, but he was grateful all the same to have cover. He made his way to the very back room; it was tiny and dimly lit, but there was still a sizable crowd in there. Dean rolled his eyes and pretended to be interested in the history of the usage of baleen until he was alone.

Finally, at 10 minutes before closing, the room cleared out and Dean was able to get a look at the case holding several scrimshaw items. There was a knife, some buttons, spoons, playing cards, and the pipe, all a beautiful tarnished ivory with intricate scenes scratched meticulously into them.

Dean looked over the case and noticed a panel on one side near the bottom. He got down on one knee and effortlessly picked the lock before carefully swinging it open to reveal a simple cord plugged into the floor. 

Okay, so maybe they usually had a lot of guards, but the interior alarm systems weren’t exactly spy movie material.

Dean was about to slip out, preferably unnoticed, when he saw a security guard making his way down through the rooms leading to the one he was in. 

_Shit…_

He looked around the room and saw a door with an old-fashioned wrought iron latch. Crossing his fingers he tested it and, with some effort, it popped open quickly enough for him to slip in and quietly latch the door behind him. On this side there was a simple hook and eye lock that he fastened for good measure. 

Dean turned around and found himself in a narrow hallway with ancient brass gas lamps on the wall that looked in need of a good dusting and cobwebs taking up a significant portion of the ceiling. There were two windows with rippled glass panes that let in the light of a setting sun filtered through thick foliage that grew along the back of the building. 

At the end of the hall was another door, this one partially open, that led to a room that seemed to be a cross between an office and a storage room, but it was clear no one had been in there in years. Dean was relieved he had found a safe place to hide and even an escape route if it came down to it; one of the windows faced the bushes at the back as well and they could easily ditch through there. 

Dean righted an upturned wooden chair and took a seat before pulling out his cell and dialing Sam. 

“Hey, I’m stuck at the museum.” he explained.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just… didn’t time things well. I’m in an old backroom - looks like it hasn’t been used in a decade. The pipe will be easy enough to get, though.”

Dean told Sam about the hidden window and lack of proper security system.

“Okay, I’m gonna send Cas to get you when the coast is clear. Just sit tight.” Sam said.

“Yeah, alright…” Dean grumbled. “See you soon.”

They hung up and Dean settled in for a wait.

 

After what seemed like hours to Dean, but was really only 90 minutes, Dean’s cell phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, it’s Castiel.” came a familiar deep voice.

“Hey, babe.” Dean said, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

“We’re outside, the party is starting and Sam suggested I meet up with you as soon as possible. He’ll keep an eye on the director while we take care of the pipe.”

“Okay, go to the back room and knock three times on the locked door. I’ll see you in a minute.” 

Dean went to wait by the door and just a few minutes later there were three quiet taps on the wood. He carefully undid the latch and cracked the door open an inch, gun drawn just in case. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Cas, but the movement of putting his gun away was stilled when he really gave his boyfriend a good once-over. Cas was dressed in all black from head to toe and his usually messy locks were neatly arranged in a sleek modern hairstyle. He was going to have to owe Sam for this one…

Before Cas could say a word Dean had dragged him into the room and shut the door behind them. He pushed Cas up against the wall and leaned into his space.

“Damn, you look irresistible, Cas!” he murmured against Cas’s warm neck. Cas gasped and clutched at Dean’s arms, but he didn’t struggle. In fact, he pressed his body against Dean’s in welcome. But then he remembered why they were there.

“Dean… Dean, we’ve got a job.” he nearly whined; he found it very difficult to resist Dean’s advances, no matter what the circumstances. 

“I know, but we’ve got time… besides, I’ll be quick.” Dean gave him a cheeky grin and Cas lunged forward to give Dean a desperate kiss. Dean chuckled into his boyfriend’s mouth and one of his hands began to press against Cas’s crotch.

Cas was hard and whimpering within seconds, thrusting his hips into Dean’s touch with small, sharp movements. Dean wasted no time undoing the fly on Cas’s slacks and sunk to his knees as he freed Cas’s cock. Cas groaned when Dean flicked his tongue teasingly over the head.

_This is gonna be an easy one._ Dean smirked to himself; they hadn’t had ‘alone time’ in days and Cas still wasn’t really comfortable taking care of business on his own. 

The head of Cas’s cock slipped past Dean’s lush lips and Cas had to muffle a shout into the crook of his own elbow. Dean took him in all the way and guided his hands to his own head - Cas knew the signal: fuck my face. 

Cas started thrusting with abandon, having learned by now that Dean could take it like a pro. He could feel Dean swallowing around him and his breath came in short, rapid pants. He gripped Dean’s hair tightly and felt a responding squeeze on his thighs from the man below him. 

Dean’s hands moved up to massage Cas’s buttocks and seconds later Cas was cumming directly down Dean’s throat. He bit his sleeve to dampen the loud moan he uttered at his climax. Dean grunted happily - the only noise he could make with his airway almost completely blocked - and swallowed everything Cas gave him. 

Cas slumped breathlessly against the wall as Dean resituated him.

“Alright, let’s get to work!” Dean said with a teasing squeeze to Cas’s ass.

“Wh-what about you?” Cas asked with concern, his voice still a little unsteady.

“We’re getting a separate room tonight - one on the opposite end of the building from Sam.”

Cas grinned and after making sure the room was empty they slipped out into the gallery.

Their plan went off without a hitch and Dean credited their good luck with the fact that he’d satisfied his boyfriend so well, a fact that Sam so, so did not need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was, like, a shitload more plot than I'd intended and then after the bj I wasn't interested in the case anymore and I just kinda said fuck it, but I doubt anyone was really on the edge of their seats to find out the particulars of what happened to the pipe. xoxo


End file.
